Lucy gets in trouble
by redsky66
Summary: Edmund makes Peter and Susan realise that they discipline him much more harshly than they do Lucy. Later chapter will contain spanking. (Not condoning/encouraging corporal punishment, purely fiction, don't read it if you don't like it)
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy!" Susan's patience was running thin. "How many times, Lucy? How many times have you been told NOT to play with my bow and arrow?"

Edmund was sat alone at his chess board, bored, when he heard the commotion. He wondered what was going on and as his curiosity got the better of him, he snuck to the door of the library. He opened it slightly and listened to the conversation between his two sisters going on in the hall.

"A lot...but, I'm bigger now! It's not fair." Lucy sulked. "I want to fight like you." She shifted uncomfortably as her sister towered over her, her chin forcibly lifted up so she couldn't help but look into the High Queen's face.

Edmund wondered if the day had finally come. If, maybe...Lucy was getting into trouble. The type of trouble he usually gets into, and excitedly, he drew in a deep breath.

Susan sighed and relaxed her shoulders, bending down slightly and releasing Lucy from her grasp. "I know you do, my darling. But you're only ten years old. Remember what Father Christmas told us about our weapons?" The High Queen's anger dissolved, she couldn't stay angry at Lucy.

Damn, she's going to let her off. Edmund rolled his eyes. Perfect little Lucy can never do any wrong.

"That they're tools...not toys." Lucy pulled away and looked down at her feet. "But I wasn't playing! I promise I was...just..."

"You were, Lucy! I saw you doing it!" Susan straightened up and crossed her arms across her chest. "I can't have you doing that again, darling."

"Yes, darling. No, darling." Edmund mocked, muttering almost silently under his breath.

Lucy let out a deep sigh. Of course, she was glad it was Susan who had caught her in her transgression and not Peter, but she had to at least seem nervous about whatever punishment the Gentle Queen was going to dish out. "What are you going to do?" Lucy assumed Susan would ground for a few days, but she didn't mind that. She knew that the grounding would never last as long as her older brother and sister told her it would last, it had happened once or twice before.

"I'll have to talk to Peter about it." Susan bent down and kissed her sister's forehead. "You can go sweetheart, but I'll be speaking with you again later."

And with that, Lucy skipped away.

Edmund rolled his eyes so hard he wondered if they might just stay fixed like that. He was fed up of being the only one who got into any trouble and decided to follow Susan upstairs, and try to listen to what they planned for his precious little sister.

Susan knocked twice on Peter's door, hoping he wasn't too busy.

"Yes?" Peter called from inside his office.

Pushing the door open slightly, Susan poked her head around. "Hey, sorry, can I speak to you? It'll only take a minute."

"Of course, come in." Peter smiled and dropped his pen down on the desk. "What's the matter?"

Susan walked in, pushing the door behind her and stopping dead a few metres in front of the desk.

"It's Lucy-" Susan started.

"What happened to her?" Peter shot up, startled.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. She's fine, thank Aslan." Susan sighed. Peter slowly lowered himself back down into his seat. "I, um...I caught her playing with my bow and arrow, Peter. She could have hurt herself, or someone else."

"Are you serious?" Peter enquired.

"Yes. She went right down to the training house and she had already fired three arrows by the time I stopped her. Peter, she wasn't even being cautious, she was acting as though it were a toy."

"Oh Aslan. Did she at least have the sense to take someone with her? Tumnus, a servant, anyone?"

"No, she went all alone. I was already down in the western field, I was by the stables and about to go on riding when I saw her, but she didn't know that." Susan glanced at the clock, it was getting to be late afternoon and she needed to finish a few things before supper.

"Hmm." Peter frowned at Susan in disbelief. "Are you certain?"

Susan stuck her lips out slightly, crossed her arms and sighed. "Yes, Peter." She annunciated slowly, as if speaking to a small child. "I wasn't hallucinating, I saw it."

Peter could tell that she was agitated. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to suggest-" Peter stopped. "I just...it's Lucy. She doesn't do things like this."

"I know, I couldn't believe it either. But, anyway, it's happened and that's that so what are we going to do about it?" Susan wanted the issue dealt with quickly.

Edmund had been hovering outside the ajar door, waiting for the punishment to be decided, he focused intently on the words coming from the office.

"Um, well, it's the first time she's done it. So, we could just ground her? A week, maybe? Just to really reinforce it, yeah?" Peter seemed unsure of himself, but Edmund knew it was simply that his older brother didn't want to discipline Lucy. The servants always sided with the youngest Queen and pulled sad faces when they learned she had been disciplined. Edmund was sure that Peter just wanted to keep the peace. He wanted to stamp his foot and scream. He was more than done with how unjust his siblings were and the way Lucy was pandered to.

"Yes, okay, I'll go tell-" Susan smiled and began her reply but was suddenly interrupted.

"NO! That's NOT FAIR! Peter!" Edmund stormed into the room, outraged.

"Ed? What on earth-" Susan stared at her younger brother, wondering where this outburst had come from.

"YOU TWO ALWAYS LET HER GET AWAY WITH EVERYTHING! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Edmund was seething. He knew that's if he pulled such a stunt, disobeying a well-established rule which the younger two were reminded of frequently then he would have been in a lot of trouble.

"Ed, I have no idea why you think this has anything to do with you, but I want you to let us finish our conversation in private. I'll deal with you later, now go to your chambers." Peter spoke firmly and calmly, having learnt that anger only fuels anger.

"Wait, Peter, just...hear him out." Susan reasoned. She knew it must have been important to have made Edmund so angry.

Peter sighed and told his brother to continue, calmly.

"ARGH I JUST...I...you...you always let her off!" Edmund stumbled over his words, forgetting what he wanted to say now that he was given the chance.

"I assume you've been listening in, so how is it, that you've concluded that she is being 'let off'?" Peter narrowed his eyes at Edmund.

"You know what I mean. Getting grounded...it's...it's nothing! You wouldn't ground me if I did that!"

"Then tell me, what would I do?" Peter knew what Edmund was getting at, but was curious to see whether he'd admit his usual punishment. He knew how shameful he found it.

Edmund struggled to say the word 'spanking', with both their eyes searing into him. Of course, everyone knew that Edmund got spanked quite regularly, but saying it aloud was a challenge for the young boy. He tried desperately to think of a euphemism which would satisfy Peter.

Losing patience, Peter pushed further, "Come on, what would I do?" Edmund felt patronised and shamed. He could feel fresh anger bubbling through him. "EDMUND! Tell me or you can just lea-"

"You'd...you'd spank me!" Edmund spat the word out like it was a vile, disgusting insect which had crawled into his mouth.

Peter smirked. "There it is!" He grinned ear to ear. He knew what his little brother was trying to say, but was enjoying watching him try to get the words out. He'd been irritating him greatly recently and Peter found it hard to let go of the small grudges he had for each little misbehaviour in the last few days.

Edmund waited for another response, and could feel the tears stinging in his eyes as he saw Peter's amusement at his struggle. Susan wasn't even looking in his direction.

Susan had zoned out. She began thinking about what Edmund had said, and the next few minutes passed in a blur. She didn't hear a word that was passed between the two Kings as she tried to think back to the last time Lucy had been in trouble and how it had been handled.

Breaking the silence, Peter concluded "If that's all you have to say then you can go. I think we both know what you're trying to imply and I will remind you that if I want your opinion on Lucy's discipline I'll ask for it." Peter nodded towards the door and Edmund gave up, he knew they wouldn't listen. He stood up sharply and stomped out, slamming the door behind him.

Peter shook his head, "Anyway, where were we?" He smiled. "Su?...Susan?"

Susan's head jerked up.

"Peter..." She sounded thoughtful. "Maybe, maybe he has a point. We...we couldn't honestly say we've been treating them fairly."

"Oh, come on Su. Edmund is a notorious troublemaker and the only thing that works is spanking. Lucy, on the other hand-"

"Yes, I know, we ground her. But does it work? Really? Think about it. Can you think of a time when she's actually completed her whole grounding? Because I can't. And what if...well, what if really she isn't such an angel? I caught her today and I was lucky to do so but would we have ever known if I hadn't? This may not even be the first time she's done it."

"And what if it was the first time? We can't prove it, Su. Look, we can ground her this time and get more security in, maybe someone to guard the training house altogether. Then the problem is gone, no?"

"No, it's not gone. The problem isn't solely that she went in there. The problem is that she disobeyed us. She knows full well what the rules are, Peter. We need to be fair and we need to make sure she obeys the rules."

Peter sighed, "Yes, yes, I see what you're saying. But...to spank her...I mean, the servants would be giving us dirty looks for weeks. I don't want everyone knowing we've upset the treasure of this kingdom. She would be totally devastated."

"But it's okay to do it to Ed? No, Peter. The more I think about it the more I realise he's right. We make exceptions for her. It needs to stop." Susan insisted.

Peter sighed and rose up hesitantly. "Okay, fine. But...since your so sure, you can to be the one who does it."

Susan wasn't shocked, she knew he wouldn't want to do it. "I'll do it, but you need to come with me to tell her and back me up with this one hundred percent, Peter." She knew she would need his total support in the matter if she was to be successful.

"Okay." He walked towards the door, opening it and holding it there, motioning with his hand for his sister to go ahead. "Let's get this over with then, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy lay happily in her chambers, carefully threading dainty, handmade beads onto a piece of string in order to make a bracelet. She hummed a song Mr. Tumnus had taught her a few weeks earlier, and thought about who should receive this little gift.

A knock at the door startled her, and she sat up straight. "Come in!" Her voice was cheerful and carefree.

Susan and Peter both entered the room, their faces expressionless. "Hey, Lu." Peter smiled for a split second as he and Susan made their way towards Lucy's bed.

Unaware of the trouble she was in, Lucy picked up the beginnings of her bracelet, "Susan, look! I'm making it for somebody. You could have it, if you'd like?" Lucy smiled at her sister, but her expression changed to one of confusion when Susan failed to return the smile.

The High Queen gulped as she suddenly felt a wave of guilt come over her at what she was going to do to sweet little Lucy. She glanced at Peter, who widened his eyes at her as if to tell her to get on with it.

"Is something the matter?" Lucy enquired, quietly.

"Lu, remember how I said I was going to talk to Peter about what we should do with you? Because of what happened earlier?" Susan narrowed her eyes slightly and managed a half smile. Lucy nodded, hesitantly, glancing from Susan to Peter, and back. She bit her lip, and her body tensed. This was NOT how a punishment was usually announced. "Well, see, what you did...you broke a very important rule. That rule is there to keep you safe. Keeping you, and Ed, safe is the most important thing to Peter and I. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." Lucy's voice was timid and quiet. "But, I really am sorry." Waves of tension coursed through her body.

Peter coughed and remembered his promise to support Susan in this. "I'm sure you are sorry, but we need to make sure you're sorry enough to never do it again." Peter swallowed hard. "If you did that again and something bad happened, we would never forgive ourselves, because we love you so much."

"Yes but I won't do it again! Ever! I swear I wouldn't!" Tears pricked in Lucy's eyes as she sensed that they were going to be hard on her. "Please Peter, I'm sorry."

Susan decided that these tears were a tool of manipulation, to avoid the upcoming punishment. Lucy knew just how much it affected her brothers and sister when she cried. "Tears or no tears, we aren't going to change our minds. I would save your crying if I were you."

Lucy pressed her small clenched fist to her eye. Susan's cold demeanour wasn't something she was used to, but the warning in her voice made Lucy want to stop her tears right away. "What are you going to do?" Her voice stayed quiet and small.

Susan took a deep breath in and tilted up her chin, "Well we've decided that you're going to get a spanking, Lucy." She said it with conviction, her voice cold and detached.

"No!" Lucy's response was automatic, and panicked.

"Yes. Now I want you to listen to Susan and take your punishment without a fuss, okay? You knew full well what you were doing and you knew it broke the rules, didn't you?"

"Nooo! Pleeeease! You can ground me instead! Ground me for a whole month if you'd like!" Lucy tried hard to make her idea sound like a good one. She forced a smile but was met with raised eyebrows on stone-hard faces.

"No, Lucy." Susan spoke in a light tone, trying not to scare her sister into more distress. "Come on now, up you get, let's get this over with."

Losing all self-control; Lucy's eyes became drowned in tears, her ears felt as though they'd been stuffed with candy floss, her pulse raced through her body and she clenched her toes tight. Stumbling to find her voice, Lucy stuttered, "N-n-nooo Susaann pleeeease!" She brought her hands up to her face, sobbing pitifully into them. She had heard Edmund being spanked recently, and vaguely remembered past spankings of her own, so she knew it was bad. Very bad.

"LUCY!" Peter was beginning to lose his patience, and stepped forward aggressively. He was stopped suddenly but Susan's arm flying out in front of him. He turned to her, and inhaled deeply, before taking a step back again. "Lucy. We aren't playing games. Stand up before I come over there and stand you up myself."

She jolted up off the bed and charged into Susan, burying her wet face in her sister's dress and wrapping her arms around her tightly, bawling her eyes out. _She won't be able to resist this,_ she thought.

Susan looked at Peter, and sighed. "Lucyyy." Susan's voice was soft but firm. "That's enough." When she didn't move, Peter leaned forward and pulled Lucy away from Susan, grabbing her around the waist, her arms flapping in a tantrum as she tried to return to her previous position.

"Lucy! Stop it, now. This is not how Queen's behave and this is not how big girls behave. Now, quit it." Peter commanded. Lucy ignored him, shaking her whole body around to try to loosen his grip on her and stamping her feet. She was angry. Angry that **she** was being given such a punishment. _How dare they? Mr. Tumnus won't have this_ , the thought raced through her head as she battled against her big brother. _I need to find Tumnus!_

Lucy finally managed to break free, and bolted out the room and down the long corridor, sobbing and screaming, "MR. TUMNUS! HELP!" But he was no where to be found. She continued her escape, hoping she might find him somewhere else in the palace. _Maybe he was on his way to her now, ready to save her_. She could hear the calls of her siblings not far behind her and she increased her speed.

Meanwhile, Edmund had been sat sulking in his chambers. Cheeks puffed out and his face angry, he was thinking about how Lucy was the favourite one. No one ever sided with him. He hated his family and he hated himself. Fresh tears sprung into his eyes and he wondered why he was so bad. Why Peter couldn't sympathise with him, why Susan had such a good relationship with the other two but not with him. He felt lonely. He felt attacked. He wallowed in self-pity, until suddenly a loud noise filled his ears.

Eager to find out what was going on, he quickly made his way to the door, opening it and jutting his head out just in time to see a distraught Lucy run past screaming and crying. He scowled, thinking about how attention seeking she was being lately. Sure enough, his two older siblings were soon too running past his room with a great sense of urgency. They didn't even seem to see Edmund there. _Pandering to her again_ , he thought.

He made his way down the corridor after them, at a walking pace, with his hands in his pockets. Even if they were just coddling Lucy again, he didn't want to be left out, and he needed to know what could have happened to cause such a fuss.

Lucy slowed down as she realised she was running towards a dead end. She stopped and frantically turned her head, looking for an escape. But alas the only way out was back the way she came. Within seconds of her halting, her brother and sister flew around the corner, panting, whilst sighing with relief as they saw she had stopped. All three stood in silence for a few seconds, each catching their breath.

Peter then reached out, taking Lucy by the arm and sharply pulling her towards him. He drew his hand up and brought it down quickly on her bottom. One, two, three. She burst into tears again and moved her free arm back in a vain attempt to protect herself from her brother's attack. A slight burn stung in her bottom. Physical pain became emotional pain. It attacked her fragile heart and it broke...her big brother had just hurt her, on **purpose**.

When Edmund heard the swats, he hurried slightly, poking his head around the corner to see all three of his siblings at the end of the corridor. It was obvious that Peter had just spanked Lucy. Edmund's eyes widened to the size of a pair of saucers as he watched, incredulous.

"YOU DO NOT BEHAVE LIKE THAT!" Peter was furious. He could never imagine Lucy acting this way. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, and looked down at the ground, twisting her arm to try to make him let go. She felt ashamed and angry, all she wanted was for someone to scoop her up and tell her everything was okay. She shook uncontrollably, but to her siblings relief she was no longer running or fighting. The shock of the smacks she had received had forced her to come out of her tantrum.

"Peter." Susan's voice was soft and gentle. "You can go, I'll deal with it." She smiled at her brother, knowing he needed to go and calm down. He was only adding fuel to the fire.

Susan knelt down in front of Lucy, as Peter released her from his grip and backed away before turning and walking back to his chambers, breathing heavily. Edmund quickly scrambled to hide himself behind a pillar, afraid of what might happen if his brother caught him.

"Lu, look at me, please." Susan spoke quietly, and when Lucy kept her head bowed, reached out and tenderly lifted her chin so their eyes locked. "I want you to calm down and walk nicely with me to my chambers, your meltdown ends here, understood?" She looked at her sister with questioning eyes, and Lucy responded only with a tiny nod and a whimper. Susan rose to her feet and look Lucy by the hand, leading her through the corridors with an unwavering sense of authority.

As they marched, Lucy decided to try her luck once more. She slowed down slightly, catching her sister's attention and making her turn around. "Su-san...ar-are you still going to, to spank me?" She tilted her head up, her face the picture of innocence.

"Yes." Susan's reply was strong and blunt, as she jerked Lucy along behind her and walked more quickly through the palace. She didn't plan on having a conversation on the way there, of course she realised that was Lucy's way to draw things out and buy herself some time.

With a shaky voice, Lucy replied, "Bu-but Peter just spanked me..."

The High Queen let out a short, low-pitched laugh as she exhaled. "You call that a spanking? Oh Lucy, you're in for a shock my love." Lucy bowed her head once more and tried to think of another way to avoid her upcoming fate. Her feet were being forced to move quickly to keep up with her sister's long strides. Susan couldn't help but be amused by Lucy's attempt to avoid a real spanking. She was really clutching at straws now.

As they approached the door to Susan's room, Lucy was once again filled with panic.

Both girls internally braced themselves for what was about to happen, praying to Aslan that things worked in their favour.

* * *

Please review/PM me :)) Happy to continue and write final chapter if anyone wants to keep reading this story but won't bother if there's no interest, so let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Susan sat up tall on her wooden desk chair, which was now placed centrally in her small private sitting room. She'd stood her younger sister directly in front of her, and the chair was just about the right height that their eyes were now level.

Unbeknown to them, Edmund had crept after them, through the corridors and watched them enter Susan's chambers. She had locked the door after her, and Edmund had sighed knowing he could never listen in through such a thick door. He'd then realised that he could sneak into the chambers through the back - there was another corridor which the servants used to enter the chambers for cleaning and such - and he had tiptoed there looking as innocent as he could, his hands in his pockets. His tears were now gone, as he was totally distracted by his thoughts at the events which he had just witnessed. _Could Lucy really be getting a spanking?_ Despite the risks of getting caught, there was no way he could miss this! He'd snuck through the small, back corridor and into his older sister's chambers, which were marked with a beautiful gold plate which read _"Queen Susan"_ , in elegant cursive writing. He'd proceeded to kneel down in the small room which contained a few cleaning supplies. Lucky for him, the door hadn't been closed properly and he could hear quite clearly what was going on.

Susan had picked up her large hairbrush off the vanity as they'd passed through her extravagant bedroom. It now sat in her lap, and Lucy noticed that it looked like a perfectly lovely little object. It was decorated with a delicate rose print and didn't look to be dangerous in the slightest.

"Lucy, why are we here now, doing this?" Susan remained firm, her cold demeanour returning in a similar fashion to how it had been when she had spoken to Lucy in her own chamber.

Sniffling, Lucy scrambled to think of her answer, but couldn't focus on anything except what was about to happen to her.

"S-susan," she begged. "I...I really really am-"

"Stop that and answer the question."

Reluctant to admit her poor choices and behaviour, Lucy stammered, "Ermm, we are doing this be-because you and Peter decided to do it."

Suddenly the brush was gone from Susan's lap and she'd taken it's place. She wailed as she looked at the wood floor, immediately regretting her answer. Five or six smacks rained down rapidly on her clothed bottom and in an instant she was pulled back up to her feet. She realised that Susan had put the brush on the floor, and had only used her hand. She began crying as she realised how much more painful it was going to be when she was really spanked.

Breathing deeply, Susan spoke quietly. "You are ten years old, Lucy. You know what I'm asking and you know full well why we are doing this and let me tell you, it is entirely down to you. Now, answer me properly or you will be straight back over my knees."

Crying, she tried again. "W-we are...we are here doing this be-be-because I, um, I disobeyed you and...and...Peter, and I used your bow and your um arrow without permission." Lucy wondered if that would satisfy her sister as a 'proper' answer.

"Yes, that's the initial reason, but what else have you done which has got you in more trouble?" Susan hoped that she could get this out the way quickly. Then she could spank her and be done with it. She looked perfectly steady and very firm, but inside her stomach was in knots as she wondered how she would fair with what she was about to do. She started wishing that she had insisted Peter do it, but knew she was the one who pushed for this. _No, stop doubting yourself, it's only fair...this is how Edmund would be punished._

"Well...well, I...ran away and didn't d-do what I was told."

"Exactly. Okay, Lu, I'm going to spank you now. Do you need me to take your knickers down or can you do so yourself?" Lucy once again became tearful, bowing her head and crying. Lacking patience, Susan decided she would do it herself. She lifted Lucy's dress slightly and put her hands up underneath it. She felt the top of her sister's underwear and pulled them down quickly to her knees.

Sobbing pitifully, Lucy responded to this with a weak, "Noooooo..." which was totally ignored by Susan. She went on to flip her sister across her lap once again.

Edmund sat frozen in disbelief. His feelings were a mixture of excitement and guilt. As much as his perfect little sister annoyed him, he didn't want her in too much pain. He hoped Susan wouldn't be **too** hard on her.

Lucy felt as her dress was lifted up and tossed over her back. The hem tickled around her ears as she tried to lift her head up. Her arms were at a loss for what to do, and she ended up clutching onto the back leg of the chair. Susan took a deep breath and began the spanking, delivering rapid whacks from her bare hand and watching as her sister's bottom turned pink. The response from Lucy was as expected. She kicked and flailed her legs up and down, side to side, bawling as the burn increased. She shouted and cried, "STOPPPP!" and "Pu-leeeeasseee!", which were again, ignored. However apathetic she seemed, Susan's heart ached, but her head told her to carry on. _If she learns this time, you won't have to do it ever again_. Lucy wanted to get a vocal response from the High Queen. She felt that she was totally disregarding her pain. In truth, Susan couldn't bring herself to respond as her throat felt tight...as though she would cry if she let out a single sound. She knew she couldn't come across as weak and chose to remain silent, until the punishment was over.

Lucy dared to let go of the chair leg with one hand, and it flew back to cover her bottom. With her free hand, Susan grabbed onto her wrist and forcefully bent the arm up, pinning it on Lucy's back. To her surprise, she managed to do this so quickly that she didn't even miss a single beat as she spanked. Lucy continued to squirm in her new, more uncomfortable position as her head dangled towards the floor.

Susan stopped.

Lucy felt her leaning down, and watched upside down as her hand reached toward the hairbrush on the floor.

"Noooooooo it huuurrttttssss." Lucy sobbed. But Susan couldn't give in and she knew it. If she did, everything they had just done would have been for nothing.

Lightly stroking her sister's back with her left thumb as her fingers stayed holding on tightly to Lucy's wrist, Susan readied herself for part two.


End file.
